


All I want

by Cinca



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Inspired by episode, Sort of song fic...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinca/pseuds/Cinca
Summary: One partner is lost and has to find their way back. The other sits vigil.
Kudos: 19





	All I want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the character, just playing around in the sandbox. Also thanks to provencepuss at LJ for the beta!

He was floating. Or rather he felt like he was floating in the darkness. He couldn't tell. The darkness seemed endless and all encompassing. He felt alone. Alone and scared. He didn't know how he got here, or how much time passed. Was this death? _No! I can't leave my partner like that! Friends don't leave friends like that._ The thought was swallowed by the darkness as if it had never been born. He had to get out of here! There is no way this is how it all ends...just no way! _It can't be. Right?_ But the question went unanswered. 

**All I want is a black bean soup**

There! For the first time, he heard something. A song. It was faint, but definitely there. He strained to hear more.

**Be my love while love will stay**

Again he heard it. This time more clearly. The darkness too seemed lighter somehow. Less oppressing. He listened more and let the song carry him, glad that finally he was not alone. 

**Boil those black beans, honey**   
**Mash them up real well**   
**One big soft tomato**   
**Just a handful of sorrel, well**   
**Cut up your chilly pepper**   
**Squeeze that garlic smell**   
**One mouthful of drippings**   
**A granddaddy onion and well, well, we**

He could hear it crystal clear now and let his thoughts flow with it. Memories came to him, playing out as if watching a movie.

_He came into the lecture hall nervously. This was his first day at the academy and he still wasn't sure that coming here had been the right choice. And he didn't know anybody. For the first time in his life, he felt free, but alone. He didn't know what to do with the sudden freedom. Then a strange man with a seemingly perpetual angry look in his blue eyes sat beside him. Great, he was not going to make any friends then that was for sure. But the man surprised him by turning to him introducing himself with a smile bright as the sun and he thought this was not going to be so bad afterall. Maybe he could let his guard down and make friends._

And he did as it turned out, John Colby's betrayal notwithstanding. _Oh, the antics we pulled off..._ He thought wistfully. This was the first time he met people with whom he felt he could be himself. Even after Colby left the two of them were inseparable.

**All I want is black bean soup**   
**And you to make it with me**

_"So, want to do anything special on our last night before our graduation ceremony?"_

_"Sure, anything in mind?"_

_"The others are gonna go to the bar down the road, but I was thinking someplace else." His friend said with a smile._

_That someplace else turned out to be the roof of their dormitory building, the two of them sitting with a six pack watching the night sky._

_"Think they will let us serve in the same precinct?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Guess this is goodbye then." He said taking a swig of beer._

_"Tell you what. We become detectives, then they will let us partner up."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really, haven't you been listening in classes?"_

_"Then it's a promise. We make detectives and become partners." He held out his hand and they shook on it._

_"Deal." He said with a grin._

Oh how young and naive they were back then. _Then again, not much has changed._ He supposed.

**And wear your ribbons for me**

_He entered the squad room still a little nervous. It has only been a few days since he was officially a detective and out of uniform. A weird feeling. At least he made sure to send his - very specific - request for a partner. Then Captain Dobey bellowed for him to come to his office._

_"Sergeant Detective Kenneth Hutchingson and Sergeant Detective David Starsky, your requests for partners have been approved. You two are now partners. Congratulations." Dobey said._

_"Thank you, Captain." The two of them grinned at each other, his friend - and now partner - mouthing "We made it!" silently._

_"Your call sign is Zebra Three..." Dobey continued on with the list of their tasks, but they were too busy being happy to care. They did it! After all their hard work, they did it! It was almost ipossible to believe._

And it still seemed so today. Throughout the years they faced so many situations, seen so many things it was a miracle they were still around to tell. Or at least he thought it was. Sometimes. Now maybe it was time to cash all that luck in. But was it worth it? After all they survived just to face another day in the bowels of the city filled with the worst people, with only a few exceptions. Or just to face death another time, who at this rate seemed more like a close friend then the enemy most people thought it was. It followed them everywhere they went. 

**Well I've been kicked in the head a few times**   
**But that just made me high**   
**I believe in the good things now**   
**You know black bean soup don't lie, lie, lie....**

Still they were here weren't they? That hadn't changed. 

_"So who do we trust, huh?”_

_“Like always, me and thee,”_

He was here because his partner was still here, it was that simple. He was here every time. Every time he needed quarter, every time he forgot to write something on a report, every time he needed a place to crash, every time he needed to be saved. Now he recognized his partner's voice and the darkness was much lighter. 

**All I want is black bean soup**   
**And you to make it with me**   
**Honey won't you**   
**Be my love while love will stay**   
**And wear your ribbons for me**

_He and his partner sang the song as Huggy and the others danced around in the bungalow. But they only had eyes for each other, as if the world around them, and the things they faced, didn't exist. As if they were in a bubble, a world on their own..._

Now the darkness receded completely and he was aware of more things. First, his head hurt. Scratch that, his arm and chest were competing for attention just as much. Second, he could hear a - by now - familiar incessant beeping sound. Third, the also familiar, smell of disinfectant. And someone holding his hand. He could now remember what happened, though his memory was somewhat foggy. They were chasing a man suspected of a recent rash of homicides and he managed to get out on the road, barely avoiding the cars. He ran after the guy and the last thing he could recall was his body hit by something hard that cracked underneath him. Guess he wasn't so lucky as the perp then. He opened his eyes, that felt like lead, and through blurry vision the familiar shape of his partner's curly head greeted him. He blinked to clear away the blurriness and now he could see the relieved smile.

"Welcome back, Hutch. Glad you made it."

His voice still hoarse from disuse and throath feeling like sandpaper, Hutch answered with a grin of his own. "'s Good to be back." He would always be back. Back at his partner's side where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it. Personally I blame Death Notice and the adorable tag for this thing. :)


End file.
